With the development of various network applications, social networking applications in the Internet also develop quickly and strongly. A user can implement interaction with other users through user relationship information in various different social networking applications. In a social networking application, a new user relationship may be established through the user relationship information in other social networking applications, that is, a new user relationship is established in a currently used social networking application through various different relationship scenarios, for example, a new user relationship may be established by importing user relationship information in such two relationship scenarios as the social networking application based on a location-based service and an address book. Specifically, the currently used social networking application, the social networking application based on the location-based service, and the address book can all be identified through corresponding user identifiers. In the currently used social networking application, any user can bind an identifier A with an identifier B of the social networking application based on the location-based service and an identifier C of the address book respectively, and establish correlations between the identifier A and the identifier B, and between the identifier A and the identifier C. At this time, a user D related to the current user in the social networking application based on the location-based service is obtained according to the inter-relationship between the identifier A and the identifier B, and the user D also has a corresponding identifier in the used social networking application. Further, a user relationship with the user D is established in the used social networking application. In this way, the user relationship in the social networking application based on the location-based service is directly imported into the currently used social networking application, and the user directly establishes a user relationship based on the currently used social networking application with the user in this relationship scenario. Correspondingly, a user relationship between a user and a contact person in the address book can be established in the currently used social networking application through the identifier A and the identifier C.
However, the users are strangers in the user relationship directly established by importing the relationship scenario of the social networking application based on the location-based service into the currently used social networking application, and they are not familiar with each other. However, even being a stranger, the user can look at information, such as a photo album, published by other users in the currently used social networking application at will, causing information insecurity in the social networking application.